


Migraine

by obrui



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hahah wtf are tags tho this is all ive got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obrui/pseuds/obrui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a migraine.  Sherlock comforts.  That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Migraine

He was home over an hour early- the front door was shut carefully and he made his way up the steps slowly, each step almost hesitant. It wasn't quiet enough that he could have been trying to not alert me to his being home, but was still almost tentative. I looked to the open door from the kitchen, waiting for him to walk in and explain (not vocally, questioning usually was not needed).  
When John did finally make it up, it was obvious. Migraine.  
He was making his way to the kitchen, not for me, and I began moving to cover some of the windows. John made some sort of noise that was something either out of acknowledgment or thankfulness, and downed four of the ibuprofen followed by not nearly enough water. I wouldn't have commented seeing as my habits regarding drugs were not exactly ideal themselves, however he was going to be laying down on that.  
"Drink more John. Milk." I spoke softly.  
"There's no fucking milk." It was bad, I knew then. He winced at the whisper of his own voice and muttered something like an apology.  
"Drink more water." I heard the sigh as I left for my room, closing the curtains and peeling the blankets down from the bed. He came in some after and laid curled on the mattress- I shut the door before laying down behind him and pulling the covers over both of us.  
"You don't have to, Sherlock."  
"Sh."  
"You can go back to whatever you were working-"  
"-You're far more important." There was a pause.  
"Thank you." I mmed and kissed the back of his neck once in response.  
We laid in the dark for a few minutes in silence- John didn't move an inch and I struggled to try to keep my breathing as quiet as possible for him. It was almost dead silent excepting the sound of the wind against the window before he spoke.  
"Sherlock."  
"John."  
"Talk to me."  
"Don't you want quiet?"  
"I like to hear your voice-" he backtracked- "-I like to hear it so long as you're not being an arse." I snickered and rubbed my head against his shoulder.  
"What do you want me to talk about, then?"  
"Tell me something."  
"Mm.. I love you a lot." I only expected John to reply- he first, however, spun around so he was facing me and pressed himself against my chest clinging to me. I wrapped back around him in return, resting my head over him.  
"I love you a lot too." I looked down and he up, and we kissed once carefully before he pulled back and pushed his face into my chest with a very small and almost inaudible whimper. Upon hearing this I frowned, held him closer against me.  
"Try sleeping."  
"Maybe." He spoke into my shirt, his answer muffled.  
"Even if it's not gone when you wake up, you'll still not have to feel it while you're asleep." The covers rustled as John drew his knees into his chest and brought his arms curled in front. The breath he took was brief enough that it could either have been one of pain or him preparing to speak-  
"...Alright." Still- could have been either.  
"Thank you." John let out a huff of air against me as a response and squeezed his eyes shut. I took one of his hands in mine before he drifted off, eventually drifting off with him myself.


End file.
